narutofandomcom_ru-20200223-history
ALIVE
ALIVE, в исполнении Raiko ( , Райко) — четвёртый эндинг первого сезона серии Наруто. Композиция использовалась с 65 по 77 эпизоды. После чего заменён на Ima made nando mo. Тексты Киридзи= Дарэ даттэ щиппай ва суру нда Хадзукащӣ кото джянай Коно кидзу о муда ни щинай дэ Вараттэ арукэрэба ӣ Со̄ щидзука на кӯки суйкоми Хироки сора ни као агэ тобикоми Токи ни амэ га футтара хито ясуми Джя̄ юкусаки ва кадзэ фуку мама ни Такусан но матоттэру ко̄кай Коно кидзу о муда ни щича що̄най Удэ ни кунщо̄ кидзами ико̄кай що̄гай Со̄ коккара га Show Time Дарэ даттэ щиппай ва суру нда Хадзукащӣ кото джянай Коно кидзу о муда ни щинай дэ Вараттэ арукэрэба ӣ Канащими мо кадзэ ни каэтэ Цуёку сусундэ икэрэба ӣ Цуёку сусундэ икэрэба ӣ |-|Киридзи (Полная Версия)= Дарэ даттэ щиппай ва суру нда Хадзукащӣ кото джянай Коно кидзу о муда ни щинай дэ Вараттэ арукэрэба ӣ (RAP) Со̄ щидзука на кӯки суйкоми Хироки сора ни као агэ тобикоми Токи ни амэ га футтара хито ясуми Джя̄ юкусаки ва кадзэ фуку мама ни Такусан но матоттэру ко̄кай Коно кидзу о муда ни щича що̄най Удэ ни кунщо̄ кидзами ико̄кай що̄гай Со̄ коккара га Show Time Аа ироасэтэ коно ПОРА нака дэ икитэру како но джибун тока Ицумо ЦУРУ ндэ хи но най йо̄ ни Ибащо мицукэтэ хиатару йо̄ ни Конна канджи дэ хиби катто̄ иппо фумидасу бэки ганбо̄ Макко̄ що̄бу джибун ни мукэ исщо̄ коко дэ коно ута хибикасо̄ Дарэ даттэ щиппай ва суру нда Хадзукащӣ кото джянай Коно кидзу о муда ни щинай дэ Вараттэ арукэрэба ӣ (RAP) Кё̄ хаджимари о цугэру асаякэ юмэ то гэнджицу но хадзама дэ What's Say коно коэ карэру соно хи мадэ Корогари цудзукэру Another Day Щуппоцу щинко̄ камасэ ино щиндо̄ кайтаку мичи иппон yeah Ягатэ то̄ри ни ханасакэ сощитэ ми ни мугэтэ хабатакэ Гэнджицу омоку ноккару га мэдзасэ чо̄тэн Like a No Culture Сару га сару ни щиканарэнай Oh Джибун ва джибун ни щиканарэнай Йо Асу о ки ни щитэ щита муку маэ ни Кё̄ но джибун но ки но муку мама ни Сайсэй кё̄ ва чо̄ кайсэй нанимо наями нанканайдзэ Омоку но щикакару гэнджицу га Има но боку о сэмэтатэтэру Кантан ни ва иканай на Сонна кото курай чо̄чи щитэру йо Дарэ даттэ щиппай ва суру нда Хадзукащӣ кото джянай Коно кидзу о муда ни щинай дэ Вараттэ арукэрэба ӣ Такусан но матоттэру ко̄кай Аджи но ару хито ни нару са Канащими мо кадзэ ни каэтэ Цуёку сусундэ икэрэба ӣ (RAP) Со̄ щидзука на кӯки суйкоми Хироки сора ни као агэ тобикоми Токи ни амэ га футтара хито ясуми Джя̄ юкусаки ва кадзэ фуку мама ни Такусан но матоттэру ко̄кай Соно кидзу о муда ни щича що̄най Удэ ни кунщо̄ кидзами ико̄кай що̄гай Со̄ коккара га Show Time |-|Кандзи (Полная Версия)= 誰だって失敗はするんだ 恥ずかしいことじゃない この傷を無駄にしないで 笑って歩ければいい そう静かな空気吸い込み 広き空に顔上げ飛び込み 時に雨が降ったら一休み じゃあ行く先は風吹くままに たくさんのまとってる後悔 この傷を無駄にしちゃ省内 腕に勲章刻行こうかい生涯 そうこっがらが SHOWTIME あ　色褪せてこのポラ中で生きてる過去の自分とか いつもツルんで否のないように 居場所見つけて陽当たるように こんな感じで日々葛藤一歩踏み出すべき願望 真っ向勝負自分に向け一掃ここでこの歌響かそう 誰だって失敗はするんだ 恥ずかしいことじゃない この傷を無駄にしないで 笑って歩ければいい 今日始まりを告げる朝焼け夢と現実の狭間で What's Say この声けれるその日まで 転がり続ける　ANOTHER DAY 出発進行かませ韻を新道開拓道一本　YEAH やがて東リに花咲け　そうして未来に向けて羽ばたけ 現実重く乗っかるが目指せ頂点　LIKE A NO CULTURE 猿が猿にしかなれない　OH 自分は自分にしかなれない 明日を気にして下向く前に 今日の自分の気の向くままに 再生今日は超快晴　何も悩みなんかないぜ 重くのしかかる現実が 今の僕を責め立ててる 間単には行かないな そんなことくらい承知してるよ 誰だって失敗はするんだ 恥ずかしいことじゃない この傷を無駄にしないで 笑って歩ければいい たくさんの後悔をまとって 味のある人になるさ 悲しみも風に変えて 強く進んで行ければいい そう静かな空気吸い込み 広き空に顔上げ飛び込み 時に雨が降ったら一休み じゃあ行く先は風吹くままに たくさんのまとってる後悔 その傷を無駄にしちゃ省内 腕に勲章刻行こうかい生涯 そうこっがらが SHOWTIME |-|Русский (Полная Версия)= Каждый совершает ошибки Это нисколько не мешает Не тратьте время на раны Продолжай смеяться, и всё будет хорошо (RAP) Вот так, дыши полной грудью Взгляни на бескрайнее небо, прыгни Отдохни хотя бы раз пока идёт дождь Пусть ветер примет цель Все сожаления в себе не держите Не надо страдать из-за ран И резать себя, отпусти их, пока мы любим Вот так, в САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ Аа Как прошлое, что живёт в образе затухающего поляроида Словно дни ушедшие Мы искали то место, которое мы сможем сесть под солнце Мы бились каждый день как раз, ты примешь себя ради желаний Настоящий бой ради себя, Давай споём вместе в этом месте Каждый совершает ошибки Это нисколько не мешает Не тратьте на страхи Продолжай смеяться, и всё будет хорошо (RAP) Morning dawn tells you the beginning Between the borders of dream and reality What's Say until the day my voice dies away keep on truckin' Another Day All aboard ready to go Develop a single road yeah Soon flowers bloom along the way And will spread its wing toward the future Reality burdens real heavy but go for the top Like a No Culture A monkey can only be a monkey Oh One can only be himself Yo Before you worry about tomorrow with your head down Be what you wanna' be today Rebirth, today's a fine day I've got nothing to worry for Reality leans heavy on me And it's torturing me Nothing comes easy I know that well enough Каждый совершает ошибки Это нисколько не мешает Не тратьте время на раны Продолжай смеяться, и всё будет хорошо Со всеми сожалениями, через что я прошёл Я буду человеком, понимающий Даже грусть на ветру Продолжай жить, и всё будет хорошо (RAP) Вот так, дыши полной грудью Взгляни на бескрайнее небо, прыгни Отдохни хотя бы раз пока идёт дождь Пусть ветер примет цель Все сожаления в себе не держите Не надо страдать из-за ран И резать себя, отпусти их, пока мы любим Вот так, в САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ Персонажи Персонажи в порядке появления: *Наруто Узумаки en:ALIVE es:ALIVE Категория:Песни Категория:Эндинги «Наруто»